Let it Be Christmas Again
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: TayuKimi oneshot. Tayuya wants to acctually celebrate Christmas this year, but who is it that will help? PLEASE REVIEW AS YOU READ!


Let it be Christmas Again

Ah, today was Christmas, another one of the only days Orochi-bastard let his poor oto-nins rest.

Or so miss potty-mouth Tayuya said anyway.

She sat in her room, wishing there was at least some sort of decoration to praise the occasion. She looked out a frosted window. It was freakishly cold in the room. The whole manor was cold.

There was virtually nothing to do except sit around, or go to sleep. Tayuya had never been able to get used to this, often through the years, she just waltzed in to Sakon's room and started playing with his PC. He hardly had any real games….unless you counted porn as a real game. Then he had tons. Tayuya sighed. You never would've thought, Sakon of all people.

As she got up, about to run in to hoard Sakon's actual playable games, like Ragnarok Online or something, a knock was heard on the door. Already in a sad/bad mood, she didn't even get up as she responded.

"What the hell do you want you damn pissmonkey?!" she answered angrily.

Suddenly the door crashed open to reveal….well, whaddya know, a pissed off Kimimaro Kaguya.

"…..oh….shit…." Tayuya thought as sweat began to run down her face.

She was quite aware Kimimaro hated her potty-mouthed manner, and to be honest, Kimimaro didn't seem to like the rest of her either.

"Have I not told you to watch that un-lady-like mouth of yours Tayuya? What is wrong with you?" he asked, closing his eyes to restrain from beating the living shit out of her.

"Uh…PMS. Anyway, what do you want?" Tayuya asked uneasily.

Kimimaro clamed slightly.

"Merry Christmas Tayuya. Have you any gifts?" he asked.

Tayuya knew her eyebrow must have twitched.

"Is he kidding or….that damn crafty shithead!!" Tayuya thought, holding in a massive amount of curse words that world had never even known.

"Uh…actually, no, I don't…." Tayuya trailed off, seeing slight disappointment almost in Kimimaro's eyes.

"Are you serious? It is Christmas Tayuya. I thought even somebody like you would remember…." Kimimaro sighed.

"I do remember it's Christmas!!! I just….didn't get anything because nobody ever does anyway. Why does it bother you of all people, now after these few years of spiritless Christmas?!"

Kimimaro sighed in all his Kimimaro-ish glory. Tayuya gawked.

Today, he hadn't even bothered to zip his shirt, because he was one of the only shinobi in the manor other than Kabuto and Orochimaru that had a freaking fireplace. Everybody else just froze.

Kimimaro walked into the room filled with….well, mess to be exact. Tayuya hated cleaning among other things, and she sure as hell showed it. Laundry, manga, letters, weapons, even three week old trays of Chinese food littered the floor. As Kimimaro walked in, he could swear he even stepped on a pink lacy bra back there somewhere.

"Good God, she can't even pick up…wait, is that her underwear down there?!" Kimimaro wondered in disgust as a blush crept over his face.

Tayuya looked at him.

"Uh…welcome to my humble adobe?" she added in an attempt to be humorous.

"….I was going to search for presents if you were hiding any….but never mind."

Kimimaro proceeded to walk out.

Sakon planned a Christmas party, so be there in the main hall tonight….." Kimimaro said as he left.

Tayuya looked after him.

"Is he serious? A Christmas party? I have to see this." Tayuya thought as she flipped over on the bed.

As Kimimaro walked into Kabuto's room, he found Kabuto making the fruit punch. That was odd for him. Kabuto turned, smiling broadly.

"Tayuya's definitely coming right?" he asked.

Kimimaro nodded as he took a seat in a chair Kabuto had in the corner of the room.

"Oh, by the way Kimimaro, Orochimaru won't help you pay child support." Kabuto added.

Kimimaro jumped up.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!!" he exclaimed.

"I mean you and Tayuya, of course dumbass. Who else do you think we're throwing this party for?" Kabuto looked at the clueless Kaguya boy.

"We aren't….like that…!" Kimimaro exclaimed angrily, a red blush across his face.

"Kimimaro, that's not very convincing seeing as you have her bra attached to your shoe. And I thought you told us that we were throwing this to confess first….." Kabuto sighed as he pointed to Kimimaro's left foot.

The lacy pink bra he had stepped on earlier in Tayuya's room had basically stuck to his shoe. His face turned red.

"How the hell…" he wondered angrily.

Tayuya set into the main hall of Orochimaru's big ass manor. Kimimaro jumped off of the wall where he had been putting up lights.

"Tayuya did decide to come, and just in time, because we're now finished!" Kidomaru and Jirobou said in unison as they ran in with a super sized dish of turkey.

Suddenly, the room lit up with wonderful sparkles.

"….Oh my god…." Tayuya whispered as she stared in awe.

She hadn't seen a Christmas like this in forever.

"We did this just for you." Kabuto said as he placed the punch bowl on the table.

"A-are you freakin serious?" Tayuya asked as she looked around joyfully.

"Wanna know who decided to do this for you?" Jirobou asked with a smile.

Tayuya nodded.

In unison, the guys pointed to a lightly blushing Kimimaro.

Tayuya's mouth gaped open.

"K-Kimimaro, you did?" Tayuya exclaimed.

"….Well…Tayuya, I knew about your little need for a celebration, and decided to give it to you." Kimimaro said calmly.

"I thought you hated me though!!"

Kimimaro appeared in front of her, pulling her into his arms.

"….Tayuya….really…it's quite the opposite." he said as she blushed against him, sharing his warmth through the coldness of the room.

"…..Is that a confession?" Tayuya asked with a smile.

Kimimaro stared at the redhead in slight irritation.

"Well what the hell did you think?" Kimimaro asked.

At that moment, Tayuya reached up to his face, pulling him into a kiss, which he soon gladly returned.

"Oh, by the way Kimimaro, don't forget that I told you Orochimaru won't help you pay child support." Kabuto added as the couple stood in the midst of their oto-nin friends.

"Oh shut the hell up Kabuto."

-THE END AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In short, I love TayuKimi, and I hope everybody has a great Christmas!!


End file.
